the_cat_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitzi Hunt
Mitzi Hunt is one of the protagonists in The Cat Lady. She becomes Susan Ashworth's sole friend while she seeks the person who led her boyfriend, Jack, to commit suicide.__TOC__ Appearance She typically wears an all black jacket and skirt with long stockings and make-up. She also wears a short, somewhat curly wig. Personality She is a kind, caring, sociable and extroverted person who normally prefers to be optimistic despite her illness. She is reliable and intelligent. Despite Susan's odd behavior and coldness toward her when they first met, she was willing to believe that deep down Susan was just someone who needed a friend. She is also a very opinionated person and doesn't judge people based on their differences. The death of her boyfriend Jack causes her to despise Eye of Adam with every fiber of her being. When she meets him she cracks and wants to kill him for what he's done. When put under the possibility of being killed, she loses her optimism and panics, thinking only of the negatives of the situation. Susan, however, tells her to calm down and helps her to regain her senses. Abilities Mitzi is a talented locksmith and can pick almost any lock using her tools. She is also very familiar with the internet and how to search other people's computers for information. Mitzi is great at misleading and lying to other people without them realizing that she is doing so. She is also shown to be an excellent cook when it comes to making blueberry pancakes and even oatmeals. History Mitzi does not tell Susan about her family background until near the end of the game. Early on, Mitzi says she had a father and mother, but never said she had passed away long before the events of the game. It is not until the climax of the game that Mitzi reveals she grew up in an orphanage and had no parents. Mitzi was raised in an orphanage down the street from Jack's house. Over time, Mitzi and Jack become close friends, and eventually, lovers by the time they were young adults. Mitzi states that their relationship was "like a perfect love" and that they didn't really need anyone else because they had each other. Mitzi also says that when she got lost on a foggy day when she was nine or ten. She sat under a tree crying, thinking monsters would come out of the fog and drag her away, though she doesn't say how she got through it. Some years later Mitzi was diagnosed with glioblastoma, or brain cancer, and at first, Jack thought she was joking. Later that night, the two got into their first and only argument. Jack left afterward and came back "different" as Mitzi says, and he begged her to try surgery or chemotherapy, but Mitzi initially refused. Eventually, however, she did the chemotherapy for him, but as a result, she always felt sick and lost her hair. What Mitzi didn't realize until after Jack's death was that the news was destroying him as well. Mitzi noticed that Jack had changed, and that he had become obsessed with death. He also became distanced from Mitzi in the weeks leading up to his untimely death. Jack stumbled across an online forum about suicide, where a prominent user called "The Eye of Adam" encouraged people to commit suicide and suggested ways people could carry it out. Before he knew it, Jack became brainwashed by The Eye of Adam's teachings. Later he sat down with Mitzi, saying that he had the perfect solution to their problem. This solution was to commit suicide and die in each other's arms, like Romeo and Juliet. He planned on inhaling hydrogen sulfide, which can be fatal at high concentrations. Mitzi tried to convince him that it was a crazy idea, but Jack wouldn't drop it and reasoned, even begged for her to consider the idea, until he was just about "screaming" at her. Jack went through with it anyway, saying that he would get everything ready and have Mitzi meet him in their special place at dawn before he stormed out. Mitzi cried for hours afterward before falling asleep. The next morning, Mitzi went out to go and find Jack before it was too late, though she already believed that it was. When she arrived at their special place, an abandoned parking lot, she found Jack's car sealed, with warning signs on the car's windows about poison gas inside. Eye of Adam had told Jack to put up warning sides to prevent accidental deaths. Mitzi never returned to that parking lot again. Mitzi then took on the mission to track down the Eye of Adam because the police wouldn't help with the case, and three months after, she learned that the Eye of Adam lived in Susan's apartment building. This lead to Mitzi arriving at Susan's flat, and she picked the lock just in time to save Susan's life. Mitzi returns to the apartment to rent the spare room, and gradually becomes friends with the reserved Susan. She tells Susan about her cancer and Jack's story in a long scene on the balcony. Mitzi gives Susan crucial help when she is trapped in the Pest Control Man's house. Mitzi reluctantly tells Susan the ingredients she needs to create the same deadly gas that killed Jack, and Susan uses it to kill her captor. Mitzi is relieved to see Susan return to the apartment, and the women hug each other. Mitzi even makes pancakes as a treat for her. Game endings After Mitzi's death (if that is the ending you receive), Susan begins to socialize with other people, believing that she was "trapped under Mitzi's spell" into making more friends. Remigiusz Michalski, the game developer, stated in an interview that he believed that the ending where Mitzi succumbs to her cancer several months after the game's events is the canonical ending. Michalski notes that it appears to be the most popular one among walkthroughs of the game on Youtube. In the ending where Mitzi miraculously overcomes her cancer, Susan says, "If there's one thing that Mitzi taught me, it's that you have to pick yourself up and carry on. It doesn't matter that life isn't fair; it doesn't matter that you make mistakes; you fall, and rise again." Trivia * in the golden ending Mitzi survives her cancer * Mitzi sees all of the cancers as girls, and more specifically, "Goddesses of Death", because all of their names have a's at the end. * Mitzi has a phobia of fog due to a childhood incident. * She wears a wig to conceal her baldness from chemotherapy. * She is a master of lock-picking and a great cook. * There is a Downfall poster in her room. * Black is her favorite color. * She hates hotels. * She doesn't like dogs or rats, but likes cats. Steam Achievements pertaining to Mitzi :Main article: Achievements * Sacrifice - Give up your gas mask in Chapter 7. * Scared Of Dying - Hold tight to your gas mask in Chapter 7. * A Ruthless Killer - Let Mitzi kill the Eye of Adam in Chapter 7. * I Care About You - Prevent Mitzi from killing the Eye of Adam in Chapter 7. * A Flower That Bent Towards The Sun - Unlock the secret "golden ending". References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Apartment building residents